Kenshin-gumi e o computador
by Komachi-chan
Summary: O Kenshingumi resolve ler as fanfics de seus fãs. (T pela insinuação de sexo e boca suja de Sano, mas não acho que esteja muito ofensivo...)
\- Eu não acho que devemos continuar com isso. Essa coisa é do demônio. - Disse Sano, se referindo a estranha máquina que aparecera sem mais nem menos no dojo Kamiya.

\- Não é do demônio, seu idiota! – disse Kaoru – Isto aqui é um computador. Eu não acredito que o grande Zanza tem medo de um computador.

-Eu não tenho medo! Eu só...

-Calados, vamos continuar procurando mais fanfics. – disse Misao.

\- Ah, este aqui! – Yahiko gritou, apontando para a tela do computador – finalmente, uma história sobre mim!

Kenshin clicou no ícone, e então todos começaram a ler

* * *

 _(...)Mais um dia se passou, e Yahiko-chan continuava sem ter coragens para se declarar a Tsubame._

* * *

-O QUÊ? – gritou Yahiko, corando, e então todos começaram a rir. – Calem a boca, não tem a menor graça!

\- Olha este, fala sobre o Aoshi-samaaaa – Misao vibrou, feliz.

\- Pff. Só mesmo a Doninha. Até parece que estaríamos interessados em ler sobre... AI! – gritou Sano, depois de levar uma mordida de Misao.

\- EU QUERO LER, EU QUERO LER, EU QUERO...

-Pronto, Misao-dono. – Kenshin disse, simplesmente, depois de clicar no ícone.

* * *

 _Era uma linda manhã para os habitantes de Kyoto. Menos para Misao. Ela ainda não conseguiu fazer Aoshi olhar para ela como uma mulher. Na verdade, ele nem sequer nota-la. Na verdade, ele não abria nem um único sorriso para ela. Na verdade... –_

* * *

-OK, CHEGA! – Gritou Misao, com muita raiva.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Sano gargalhou alto, então ela o mordeu novamente.

-Vamos ler sobre algo mais interessante. Aqui diz que essa fanfic tem minha participação. – disse Megumi, então ela se pôs na frente de Kenshin e clicou ela mesma.

* * *

 _(...) Megumi mais uma vez salvara uma vida com suas mãos habilidosas de médica._

 _Ela saiu triunfante para o dojo Kamiya, para contar a ótima notícia. E é claro que todos ficaram admirados._

' _Você é mulher admirável, Megumi-dono!' disse o espadachim ruivo._

* * *

-Chega disto. – Disse Kaoru aborrecida. Uma gota escorreu na cabeça de Kenshin.

\- OHOHOHOHO, EU SEI QUE EU SOU! – Disse Megumi com uma das mãos por cima da boca.

-Vamos para algo mais interessante ainda – disse Sano, fazendo Megumi olha-lo com reprovação – Este aqui fala sobre eu e meu camarada Kenshin. – ele disse, batendo nas costas de Kenshin, que sorriu. Ele clicou no ícone, e...

* * *

 _(...) – Mas Sano, aqui? – Disse Kenshin, olhando timidamente para Sanosuke._

 _\- Porque não Kenshin? Não consigo mais me conter. Eu preciso de você agora. Eu preciso ouvir sua voz pedindo por mim, sentir seus lábios, sentir seu..._

* * *

\- ORORORORORORORO? – Kenshin estava com os olhos arregalados.

\- AI MEU DEUS, QUE MERDA É ESSA? – gritou Sanosuke. – COMO PODEM ESCREVER ALGO ASSIM?! TIRE DISSO AGORA!

Kenshin nervosamente clicava para sair da página, a qual não obedecia no primeiro clique, enquanto Kaoru cobria os olhos de Yahiko.

Então eles ouviram uma risada fria atrás deles.

\- Não é pra menos, vocês dois até combinam.- Disse saitou, aproximando-se do grupo.

\- Você aqui? – indagou Kaoru – fora!

\- Não se apresse. Estou aqui apenas para ver umas destas fanfics.

Misao não pareceu se importar. – Então junte-se ao grupo!

Todos se afastaram para dar espaço a Saitou.

\- Não façam eu perder meu precioso tempo e coloquem logo algo sobre mim. – Ao que todos rosnaram de raiva, mas mesmo assim, Kenshin abaixou o mouse, deslizando a tela a procura de algo.

\- Este servo encontrou algo. – E então _,_ _clic._

* * *

 _(...)O lobo de Mibu encarou Battousai nos olhos._

 _\- Esta noite você vai morrer.- Disse Battousai. Saitou sorriu maliciosamente._

 _\- Eu acho que não. A sua cabeça será a que irá rolar aqui._

* * *

Kenshin ficou desconfortável. – Este servo não acha boa ideia...

\- QUIETO, KENSHIN! – todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

 _...Foi Saitou que sacou sua espada primeiro. Logo depois, Battousai. Então ele avançou!_

 _Ouve-se o barulho de espadas se colidindo._

* * *

\- Essa história nós já conhecemos. – disse Yahiko – Coloca logo lá pro final pra ver quem vence.

Kenshin abaixou a tela.

* * *

 _Então, Saitou deu seu último suspiro, enquanto Battousai limpava o sangue de sua espada._

* * *

\- E dar-lhe, Kenshin! – gritou Sano.

Todos balançavam a cabeça, conformados com o final.

Saitou não se deixou abater:

\- Pff. Isso provavelmente foi escrito por mais uma fangirl obcecada por esse tolo. É claro que o final estava errado. Eu iria vencer.

Os olhos de Kenshin passaram de violeta para dourado âmbar.

\- Oooh, você jura, Saitou? Não é o que a maioria dos fãs de Rurouni Kenshin parecem achar. Na verdade, eu acho que sabemos quem realmente terminaria com nossa disputa de mais de 10 anos.

Um silêncio mortal percorreu pelo dojo, deixando todos nervosos, enquanto Kenshin e Saitou se encaravam. Saitou então soprou uma baforada de cigarro na cara de Kenshin.

\- O QUÊ...? -

\- V-veja, Kenshin! – Disse Kaoru, de repente – Esta é uma história sobre mim e você!

E então ela clicou.

* * *

 _Kaoru estava nervosa. Era sua primeira vez. Mas ela estava muito feliz que fosse com Kenshin._

 _\- Kaoru, você tem certeza disso? – disse Kenshin, passando a mão pelo rosto de Kaoru. – Você sabe, é suposto doer e..._

 _\- Eu tenho certeza, Kenshin. Eu te amo._

* * *

\- OH MEU DEUS, HOHOHOHO! – Gritou Kaoru, nervosa, tampando novamente os olhos de Yahiko, que tentava se livrar de suas mãos – ESSES FÃS TEM UMA IMAGINAÇÃO E TANTO, NÃO É MESMO?!

Sanosuke sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Eu não diria isso, Jou-chan! Acho que você e Kenshin são o centro da maior partes dessas histórias!

Kenshin, que já estava corado, ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

\- S-sano...! –

\- Nossa, é verdade! – disse Misao, aproximando-se da tela do computador. – Olhem só todas essas histórias: Kenshin e Kaoru, Kenshin e Kaoru, Kenshin e Kaoru... oh meu Deus, essa parece ser tão picante! Hmmmmmmm... – ela ia clicando no mouse quando Kaoru a empurrou de uma vez, fazendo Misao cair.

\- Oh, me desculpe, Misao-chan, foi sem querer!

\- Eu quero ver! – Disse Yahiko, tirando as mãos de Kaoru para fora de seu rosto.

\- É a minha vez! – gritou Sano.

\- Cale-se, cabeça de galo, você sabe quem deixa as histórias mais interessantes aqui. – disse Megumi.

\- O QUÊ?

Então os dois começaram a discutir, galo x raposa.

\- Isso é ridículo. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou embora. – Disse Saitou, e começou a andar para fora do dojo.

\- Eu estou com fome. Vamos para o Akabeko – Kaoru falou.

\- Yay! Almoço! – Misao cantarolou.

\- Este servo acha uma boa idéia.

\- Ótimo. Eu estou morrendo de fome. - disse Yahiko.

Então todos se retiraram do local, deixando apenas Megumi e Sano disputando pelo computador.

Como era de se esperar.


End file.
